


Gdybyśmy urodzili się w innym czasie, budowalibyśmy barykady

by uberwaldian_connection



Category: Molière - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Polski | Polish, fandom nieistniejący, wbrew tytułowi słowo barykada nie padnie ani razu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberwaldian_connection/pseuds/uberwaldian_connection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mizantrop". Zabawa z dynamiką całego towarzystwa, czytanie między wierszami i dopisywanie tego, czego nie było.  (Albo...?)<br/>Delikatnie rozmija się z kanonem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdybyśmy urodzili się w innym czasie, budowalibyśmy barykady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Z tą Sorboną to nazmyślałam, opierając się na (Wikipedii i) własnych studenckich doświadczeniach. Jakby ktoś znał się (ogólnie) na francuskim systemie kształcenia i (szczególnie) na organizacji Sorbony (i jej uniwersytetów, posiadających wymyślone kierunki), to zapraszam do kontaktu.  
> Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie poza moją obsesją na punkcie tej sztuki (a zwłaszcza Filinta), która już kilka razy uratowała mnie przed głębokim psychicznym dołkiem. Kiedyś napiszę o niej porządnego fika, ale to jeszcze nie jest ten dzień. Jeśli jeszcze nie przeczytaliście „Mizantropa”, to koniecznie to zróbcie. W nowym tłumaczeniu, tym z 2014 roku.  
> Borze zielony, mam nadzieję, że Molier nie przewraca się przez mnie w grobie.  
>  **Filigrance** , w ramach nieformalnej akcji „piszemy do nieistniejących fandomów”. Miał być fik do Cytadeli, a wyszło to ;) Ale i Cytadela będzie, obiecuję!

_  
_

**i.**

Kiedy Filint, obiecujący przyszły prawnik bez koneksji i z debetem na koncie, spotyka Alcesta, wiodącego studenta ekonomii i nauk politycznych, to jest tak, jakby Wszechświat starannie zaaranżował ich spotkanie, przyklepał pieczątkę „przeznaczenie”, po czym odsunął się, splótł metaforyczne ręce na metaforycznej piersi i podziwiał swoje dzieło z zainteresowaniem.

Nie brakuje nawet neonu, choć w tym konkretnym przypadku jest to neon na stacji metra.

Wpadają na siebie w któryś szary, sierpniowy czwartek na uczelni, a konkretniej – w kolejce do dziekanatu. Filint bardzo liczy na przydział miejsca w akademiku — a jeśli się nie uda, ewentualnie w jakimś tanim, współdzielonym mieszkaniu — i ściska teczkę z dokumentami tak mocno, że prawie gnie ją wpół. Alcest stoi przed nim, oparty o ścianę, i ze stoickim spokojem wertuje jakieś wypełnione wykresami tomiszcze.

Po godzinie studenci zaczynają się powoli osuwać spod ścian na podłogę. Filint częstuje Alcesta krakersami. Alcest podaje mu butelkę coli.

— Za czym stoisz? — pyta w końcu, niedbale odkładając książkę grzbietem do góry na torbę.

— Za akademikiem — odpowiada ponuro Filint. — Specjalnie przyjechałem z Caen. Ty?

— Muszę pozamykać jakieś sprawy z zeszłego semestru. — Alcest macha ręką. — Co studiujesz?

— Prawo. Drugi rok.

Alcest, z jakiegoś powodu, uśmiecha się krzywo.

— Ładnie. Ja ekonomię i nauki polityczne. Też drugi. W zeszłym roku też mieszkałeś w akademiku?

Gdyby Filint nie zaliczył pobudki o czwartej rano, żeby dojechać tu na ósmą, być może przejąłby się stosunkowo natarczywymi pytaniami dopiero co poznanego kolegi, ale był na to zbyt zmęczony.

— Tak.

— I nie wolisz sobie znaleźć jakiegoś mieszkania? — dziwi się Alcest.

Po kilku następnych replikach okazuje się, że, _niewytłumaczalnym zbiegiem okoliczności_ , Alcest szuka współlokatora.

 

**ii.**

Życie z Alcestem ma swoje zalety — umie gotować, znosi do domu mnóstwo ciekawych książek, słucha dobrej muzyki, można z nim dyskutować przy winie do białego rana — ale ma też mnóstwo wad. Na przykład sprzątanie. Dla Alcesta „sprzątać” to czasownik abstrakcyjny. Zostawia swoje ubrania wszędzie. Robi pranie, a później zapomina je wywiesić. Miejsca, w których bywa, niewytłumaczalnie szybko zarastają brudem i kurzem. Nawet jeśli się stara – a czasami, kiedy Filint traci cierpliwość i urządza mu długie kazanie o obowiązkach domowych, naprawdę się stara — w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób przyciąga brud jak magnes.

Ale bywają i dobre chwile.

Jest styczeń, właściwie prawie luty, sesja egzaminacyjna w pełnym rozkwicie. Filint większość dni spędza w swoim pokoju, na przemian w łóżku, na podłodze i przy biurku, pochłonięty nauką i uderzaniem głową w ścianę. Zaczyna wariować od tego zamknięcia – Alcest co kilka godzin przynosi mu herbatę i kanapki i z rosnącym niepokojem obserwuje chaotycznie rozrzucone dziesiątki plików kserówek. Filint siedzi na podłodze w bokserkach, skarpetach narciarskich i bluzie z kapturem, otoczony kołem książek i notatek. Według Alcesta to już piąty dzień, jak tak siedzi.

Alcest, który swoją sesję zdał w przedterminie i luty upływa mu na imprezowaniu i romansowaniu z połową wydziału anglistyki, zaczyna się poważnie niepokoić.

Wieczorem otwiera drzwi pokoju Filinta na oścież, rzuca w niego ręcznikiem i parą spodni, i oznajmia głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu:

— Ubieraj się, wychodzimy.

Filint nawet nie ma siły zaprotestować.

Dochodzi do siebie dopiero w jakimś pubie studenckim, który widzi pierwszy raz w życiu. Na stole stoi druga butelka piwa z sokiem, naprzeciwko niego siedzi Alcest, a obok niego, jak zwykle, zgromadził się wianuszek studentów i studentek, którzy z niewytłumaczalnego powodu chcą mu postawić kolejkę.

— Konformizm i oportunizm to plagi toczące ludzkość — peroruje, prawie przewracając łokciem kufel siedzącej obok dziewczyny. — Nie wierzę w szczęście, tylko w pracę rąk i umysłu i niezachwiany kręgosłup moralny. Zaczyna się od drobnych ustępstw dla drobnych korzyści, a kończy na poświęcaniu rzeczy wielkich.

— Takich jak miłość?

Dziewczyna – Bóg jeden wie, jak ma na imię, zresztą ani dla Filinta, ani dla Alcesta nie jest to specjalnie ważne — jest wpatrzona w niego jak w obrazek, ma zaróżowione policzki i rozszerzone źrenice i pije piwo tak, jakby potrzebowała ochłody. Filint uśmiecha się nad swoją butelką.

— Miłość… — Alcest wyraźnie się krzywi, jakby w wieku dwudziestu lat opanował całą głębię uczuć i mądrość świata. — Czym jest miłość? Co trzyma miłość? Zobowiązania. Obietnice. Ale nie ma takiej obietnicy, której nie złamie perspektywa wielkich pieniędzy i wielkich sukcesów.

Dziewczyna rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, choć trudno powiedzieć, z zażenowania czy z wrażenia, jakie robi na niej cynizm Alcesta.

-

Następnego dnia Filint wychodzi rano z łazienki w samym ręczniku i wpada na kobietę wciągającą w nerwowym pośpiechu rajstopy.

— Cześć — mówi ostrożnie.

Zaskoczona kobieta podskakuje i szybko sięga po leżącą na oparciu kanapy bluzkę. To nie ta sama dziewczyna, która wczoraj czepiała się ramienia Alcesta – ta jest zdecydowanie kobietą, na oko około trzydziestki, o przygaszonej urodzie. Filint nie ma pojęcia, skąd Alcest ją wytrzasnął.

— Cześć — odpowiada głębokim, melodyjnym głosem. — Przepraszam, muszę już iść. Powiesz Alcestowi, że spieszyłam się do pracy?

— Jasne — odpowiada Filint mechanicznie, czując niejasno, że powinien się ubrać.

— Dzięki.

Nieznajoma rzuca mu niepewny uśmiech i szybko znika z mieszkania. Filint wzrusza ramionami i idzie do kuchni wstawić wodę na kawę.

— Arsena już poszła?

_A, czyli jednak ma i_ _mię._

— Tak — odpowiada Alcestowi, który stoi w progu kuchni i ziewa rozdzierająco. — Prosiła, żeby ci przekazać, że spieszyła się do pracy. Może byś coś na siebie włożył?

Alcest spogląda w dół, jakby dopiero się zorientował, że ma poważne braki w departamencie garderoby.

— Ta kawa to dla mnie? — pyta i zabiera kubek, zanim Filint zdąży powiedzieć „nie, wcale nie”.

 

**iii.**

Do innego przełomowego spotkania dochodzi, jak to często się zdarza w przepełnionych kliszami opowiadaniach, w bibliotece. Konkretnie w głównej bibliotece uniwersyteckiej, wypełnionej o tej porze roku zdenerwowanymi studentami prawa, taszczącymi przed sobą koszyki wypełnione znikającymi błyskawicznie z półek podręcznikami, i studentami filologii, z obłędem w oczach krążącymi między półkami, szukając książek, których jest dziesięć na cały rok, z czego połowa dostępna tylko w czytelni.

Jak łatwo się domyślić, Elianta pisze licencjat z francuskiego i byłaby tym zachwycona, gdyby miała okazję spać więcej niż pięć godzin dziennie. Filint zaprasza ją na kawę, której spożycie grozi hiperglikemią, i wspólnie narzekają na pogodę, studia, swoich współlokatorów i znajomych ze studiów, aż w końcu kończą się im tematy i muszą mówić o tym, co lubią.

— Alcest? Oczywiście, że go znam — mówi w pewnym momencie Elianta i uśmiecha się szeroko. — Jak on sobie teraz radzi?

I Elianta wchodzi w ich życie tak naturalnie, jakby była w nim od zawsze. Pomaga fakt, że ma zaskakująco wysoką odporność na wygłaszane przez Alcesta wykłady o postępującej degrengoladzie społeczeństwa.

— No ale jaka jest, twoim zdaniem, recepta na poprawę ludzkości?

Filint, zaprawiony w podobnych dyskusjach, zapada się głębiej w oparcie kanapy, Elianta zakłada nogę na nogę i pochyla się do przodu, a Alcest rozważa jej pytanie.

— Polityka absolutnej szczerości — odpowiada w końcu. — Koniec z kłamstwami dla własnej korzyści. Koniec z populizmem. Koniec ze zwodzeniem się wzajemnie, zdradami, oszustwami, wciskaniem emerytom pożyczek chwilówek… Kłamstwo stało się dla ludzkości równie naturalne jak oddychanie, schlebianie sobie nawzajem jest obowiązkowym elementem w relacjach międzyludzkich, poprawność polityczna jest posunięta tak daleko, że nie można wygłosić własnej opinii, nie narażając się na ryzyko, że człowiekowi zostanie przypięta jakaś niepochlebna — znowu to słowo! — etykietka. Udajemy kogoś, kim nie jesteśmy, żeby ludzie lubili nas bardziej, a potem sami już nie wiemy, które części nas są prawdziwe, a które są tylko doklejonymi na potrzeby funkcjonowania w społeczeństwie cechami.

— Czy twoja teoria nie dopuszcza absolutnie żadnego, nawet niewinnego kłamstwa? — pyta w końcu Filint po chwili ciszy, ubiegając Eliantę, która wygląda tak, jakby absolutnie szczerze zamierzała wypunktować błędy w rozumowaniu Alcesta jeden po drugim.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak niewinne kłamstwo. W tym rzecz!

— Nawet te bezmyślne „nie, kochanie, wyglądasz przepiękne w tej sukience”? Przecież co to komu szkodzi?

— Szkodzi samo założenie, że powinieneś zareagować właśnie w ten sposób — upiera się Alcest. — To typowe kobiece podpuszczanie, żeby wydusić z mężczyzny komplement.

— Albo — odzywa się Elianta — chociaż to może być dla ciebie obca koncepcja, niektórym kobietom, a także mężczyznom, jak już o tym mowa, naprawdę zależy na zapewnieniu, że według bliskiej im osoby wyglądają dobrze. Nie wszyscy emanują wrodzoną tobie pewnością siebie. Między innymi dlatego nie każde kłamstwo jest od razu przestępstwem czy formą zdrady.

— Przykro mi — odpowiada Alcest tonem wskazującym, że wcale nie jest mu przykro — ale ci ludzie również są ofiarami systemu, wtłaczającego im do głów, że wszyscy są tak samo piękni, mądrzy i równo obdarzeni talentami, co samo w sobie jest oczywistym kłamstwem.

— Nie mogę nie podziwiać twojego niewzruszonego przekonania — mówi w końcu Elianta po dość długiej pauzie — ale wybitnie nie zgadzam się z tym, co postulujesz.

Filint kończy tę dyskusję, proponując głośno, że zamówi pizzę, którą będą mogli zjeść, oglądając mecz Francja-Włochy.

 

**iv.**

Kiedy kończą studia (Alcest i Elianta – _summa cum laude,_ Filint – z ofertą pracy w kancelarii), Elianta zaprasza ich na cały lipiec do domu jej kuzynki w Bretanii. Roztacza przed nimi wizję wspaniałych krajobrazów, pysznego jedzenia, lodowatego morza i mnóstwa wieczornych ognisk.

Zaraz potem pochyla się gwałtownie i wymiotuje do miski po popcornie.

Kilka dni później, trzeźwi i rześcy jak szczypiorek na wiosnę, ruszają na północ. Filint prowadzi, Elianta siedzi obok i pilotuje, a tak naprawdę zabawia go rozmową, a Alcest leży na tylnym siedzeniu i oddaje się pospolitej rozrywce, czyli czytaniu „Księcia” w oryginale.

Zamiast jechać, stoją w korku na autostradzie do Rouen. Alcest marudzi z tyłu, a Elianta i Filint dyskutują z zaangażowaniem o malarzach normandzkich. Elianta korzysta z zabójczego upału i wystawia stopy przez okno. Niebieski lakier na jej paznokciach lśni w słońcu, a Filint co jakiś czas łapie się na bezwstydnym gapieniu się na jej łydki.

Dom kuzynki Elianty to klimatyczna rudera nad samym brzegiem morza, wyglądająca, jakby mógł ją pokonać silniejszy podmuch wiatru. Kuzynka Elianty to piękna dziewczyna z uśmiechem, który przyćmiewa słońce, ciałem supermodelki i intelektem zaprojektowanym, by zwalać mężczyzn z nóg. Całkowicie monopolizuje uwagę Alcesta, którego nic tak nie pociąga jak możliwość zrobienia komuś godzinnego wykładu, który zostanie wysłuchany z uwagą i przytakiwaniem w odpowiednich momentach.

Filinta nie dziwi zbytnio, kiedy pewnego wieczoru przyłapuje ich wymieniających płyny ustrojowe na ławce za domem. Z rozbawieniem i wyjątkową bezmyślnością dzieli się tym odkryciem z Eliantą, która wypuszcza trzymany kubek z kawą z rąk, a odpryski gorącego płynu parzą jej stopy.

(Potem Filint myśli, że może to nie było całkowicie bezmyślne działanie, i czuje się jak glista.)

Ostatniego wieczoru Celimena wyciąga z piwnicy wino domowej roboty – trunek posiadający tyle procentów, że od samych oparów alkoholu kręci się w głowie. Ponad litrową butelkę opróżniają we czwórkę, chociaż Elianta już po jednym kubku musi się położyć, a Celimena niedługo po niej zasypia w pozycji embrionalnej na kanapie.

Alcest i Filint starym zwyczajem zabierają butelkę na zewnątrz i kładą się na trawie nad skarpą przy plaży. Butelka przechodzi z ręki do ręki, kiedy tak leżą i obserwują połówkę księżyca odbijającą się od wody. Potem świat zaczyna się rozmywać na krawędziach, a woda faluje i wiruje i szumi tak, jak krew w żyłach Filinta. W którymś momencie wino się skończyło; obaj trzymają butelkę leżącą między nimi na trawie, ich spleciona na szyjce palce są ciepłe, a jeśli się skupią, słyszą swoje oddechy we względnej ciszy nocy.

W którymś momencie Filint odwraca głowę i ogniskuje wzrok na twarzy Alcesta.

— Mógłbym tu zostać na zawsze — mamrocze, a język plącze mu się na spółgłoskach.

Alcest wciąż patrzy na księżyc. Filint zastanawia się przelotnie, gdzie podziały się jego okulary. Czuje posmak alkoholu na języku, a jego ciało jest ociężałe i miękkie.

— Elianta jest zazdrosna o ciebie i Celimenę — mówi w końcu, nie do końca radząc sobie z zabójczą kombinacją „zdr”.

Alcest wzrusza ramionami. „Przykro mi, ale nic na to nie poradzę”.

— Lubisz ją? — naciska Filint, czując, że przemawia przez niego alkohol.

Alcest w końcu obraca się, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Jego oczy są niepokojąco duże w słabym srebrnym świetle.

— Kogo?

— Celimenę. Zależy ci na niej?

Później Filint przeanalizuje tę rozmowę i dojdzie do wniosku, że gdyby był trzeźwy, nie zadałby tego samego pytania dwa razy. To błąd, który natychmiast zwraca uwagę. Alcest, którego intelekt nawet w stanie zamroczenia alkoholowego jest zatrważająco ostry, musiał to zauważyć, bo podnosi się na łokciu i patrzy na Filinta tak, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu, a Filint nagle czuje pojedyncze ukłucie paniki. Ale potem jedyne, o czym może myśleć, to usta Alcesta, ciepłe i smakujące kwaśnym winem, i panika opada w głąb jego ciała, dołączając do innych, przytłumionych uczuć i reakcji.

Wyjeżdżają następnego dnia po południu, z bolącymi głowami i (w przypadku Elianty) bolącym żołądkiem. Celimena macha im na pożegnanie, dopóki nie znikną za zakrętem, a jej żółta sukienka powiewa na wietrze. Alcest, który ustąpił Eliancie tylne siedzenie, obserwuje ją w lusterku, ale nie odmachuje jej ani razu.

Filint przypomina sobie zdanie, z którym się obudził, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, kiedy padło w ich wczorajszej rozmowie:

— Jak _mnie_ mogłoby zależeć na niej?

 

**v.**

Po cudownym lecie nadchodzi trwające około roku brutalne zderzenie z rzeczywistością. Filint, z bólem w sercu i w kieszeni, wyprowadza się ze studenckiego mieszkania, by zaoszczędzić godzinę w każdą stronę na dojazdach do pracy. Alcest zostaje na miejscu i zaczyna doktorat. Elianta oddaje się pracy społecznej, to jest uczy francuskiego w koszmarnym gimnazjum w sąsiedniej dzielnicy.

We wrześniu następnego roku Celimena przeprowadza się do Paryża.

Staż w lokalnym biurze paryskiej UMP załatwił jej ojciec, ale Celimena ma ambicje, urok osobisty i niesamowitą tolerancję na kofeinę, więc nikogo nie dziwi (zbyt długo), że po stażu zostaje zatrudniona na stałe. Letnie sukienki zamienia na ołówkowe spódnice, powiewające loki spina brutalnie z tyłu głowy i nie rusza się nigdzie bez telefonu, ale wciąż jest tą samą czarującą dziewczyną, która potrafi owinąć sobie wszystkich, nawet Alcesta, wokół palca.

Zresztą władza nad Alcestem nie jest rzeczą trudną do osiągnięcia dla pięknej, inteligentnej kobiety, która jest skłonna udawać głupszą, niż jest w istocie, i bezlitośnie wydobywa z niego informacje na temat wpływowych polityków, ekonomistów i generalnie wyższych sfer Paryża.

— Kim jest ten człowiek? — pyta dyskretnie na którymś przyjęciu, ściskając łokieć Alcesta.

— To jest Klitander — odpowiada Alcest, czyniąc to dużo mniej dyskretnie. W istocie, Filint ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, że jeśli już musi wskazywać kogoś kieliszkiem szampana, to mógłby przy tym nie ochlapywać butów osób stojących obok. — Jego ojciec prowadzi dużą kancelarię. Ten śmieszny człowiek obok niego to Akast, jego rodzina od kilku pokoleń ma międzynarodową firmę budowlaną.

— Moglibyśmy ich poznać? — pyta Celimena z idealnie udawaną ekscytacją, a obok Filinta Elianta prawie krztusi się kawałkiem ciasta.

Filint klepie ją po plecach i odprowadza kawałek dalej, do stojącej w kącie kobiety, w której rozpoznaje Arsenę. Wszyscy troje wymieniają uprzejmości i zapada przyjemna cisza.

— Słyszałam, że pani kuzynka to wschodząca gwiazda lokalnej polityki — odzywa się w końcu Arsena, nie patrząc nawet na Eliantę, nie może więc widzieć, że ta w odpowiedzi wzrusza ramionami.

— Musiałaby pani o to zapytać kogoś, kto zna się na lokalnej polityce i nie jest z nią bezpośrednio związany. Trudno mi się silić na obiektywizm.

Zdecydowanie odstawia pusty kieliszek na szafkę obok.

— Och, ja ogromnie podziwiam takie przedsiębiorcze osoby — mówi niewinnie Arsena. — Piękna, młoda kobieta w brudnym, męskim świecie polityki… zadziwiające, że tak szybko zrobiła taką karierę.

Elianta nie chwyta przynęty, ale kiedy Arsena odchodzi, obrzuca jej plecy zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

 

**vi.**

Celimena opada na plecione krzesło na mikroskopijnym balkonie Elianty i wzdycha ciężko, rozmasowując obolałe stopy.

— Cały dzień w szpilkach — mówi żałośnie i przyjmuje od kuzynki szklankę zimnej lemoniady. — Cały dzień. Akast przegnał mnie w nich przez cały plac budowy.

— Akast?

— Mhm. — Celimena zamyka oczy. — Pokazał mi to nowe muzeum. Wycieczka dla prasy będzie w poniedziałek, ale ja załapałam się na oprowadzanie poza kolejnością.

— Dlaczego? — pyta Elianta, podciągając kolana pod brodę.

— UMP jest jednym z darczyńców, dzięki którym to muzeum w ogóle powstało. Dostaliśmy własne logo na ścianie i w ogóle. Zrobimy z tego niewielką kampanię reklamową.

— Aż tyle pieniędzy im daliście?

— Och nie. — Celimena otwiera oczy, obraca głowę i uśmiecha się drapieżnym uśmiechem przedsiębiorcy. — Zdecydowanie nie aż tyle.

-

— Zaniedbujesz doktorat — mówi Arsena Alcestowi nad obrzydliwą papką z brokułów i rozgotowanego makaronu, którą jedzą pospiesznie w wydziałowym bufecie. — Twoje badania od miesięcy nie posunęły się do przodu.

— Zbieram dane — burczy Alcest, przesuwając brokuły na samą krawędź talerza.

— Jestem twoim promotorem, Alceście, nie matką. Nie musisz mnie okłamywać — odpowiada Arsena nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzała. — Kryję cię, jak mogę, ale…

— Nikt pani o to nie prosił.

Arsena czerwieni się gwałtownie.

— Nie mogę patrzeć, jak marnujesz karierę dla dziewczyny — rzuca złośliwie, świadoma, że jest od tej dziewczyny dziesięć lat starsza.

Alcest w końcu podnosi na nią wzrok i bardzo długo patrzy jej w oczy.

Kilka tygodni później zmienia promotora.

-

— Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że od obcych mężczyzn dostajesz więcej kwiatów niż ode mnie? — pyta leniwie Alcest, obracając się w łóżku na brzuch i poprawiając koc, który zawinął się mu wokół bioder.

Celimena spogląda na niego z kuchni, a potem napełnia wazon świeżą wodą i wkłada do niego przycięte róże.

— Kochany, to świadczy raczej o tobie, nie o mnie — zauważa, stawia wazon na stole i podnosi tacę z dwoma kubkami herbaty. — Nic nie poradzę na to, że chcą wydawać na mnie pieniądze.

— Mogłabyś ich nie zachęcać.

Celimena wciska mu kubek w ręce i siada po turecku obok niego. Ma na sobie wyłącznie jego koszulę, zresztą zapiętą tylko na jeden guzik.

— Nie będę ich odpędzać kijem, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Daj spokój, nie rób takiej miny. To nic nie znaczy. Pracuję w polityce, nie mogę się zamknąć za drzwiami i nie spotykać z ludźmi.

Alcest chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Celimena pochyla się szybko i zamyka mu usta pocałunkiem.

— No już, przestań się dąsać — mówi po chwili, a w jej oczach tańczą iskierki rozbawienia. — Mogę przyjmować od nich kwiaty, ale żadnemu nie przyniosłam herbaty do łóżka.

-

— Poznałem twojego przyjaciela — rzuca konwersacyjnie Oront, stawiając na biurku Celimeny jej ulubioną kawę z syropem kokosowym.

— Ach tak? Którego?

Celimena zrzuca szpilki i kładzie nogi na fragmencie biurka, którego nie pokrywają teczki i papiery.

— Alcesta. Poprosiłem go o recenzję mojego artykułu.

Oront, cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, lubi pozować na intelektualistę i światowca i liczy, że dzięki swoim (licznym i przeciętnym) publikacjom zdobędzie punkty, które, w dwudziestoletniej perspektywie, pozwolą mu zostać merem Paryża.

Poza tym jego ojciec jest jednym z ważniejszych redaktorów „Le Figaro”.

— Mam nadzieję, że mu się spodoba — ciągnie Oront, nie potrafiąc odejść od tematu Alcesta i swojej pracy. — Byłem pod ogromnym wrażeniem jego publikacji o bańce spekulacyjnej w Stanach. Wiesz, schlebiam sobie, że jestem ekonomistą amatorem.

Uśmiecha się szeroko, jak dziecko, na co Celimena automatycznie odpowiada tym samym, jednocześnie przerzucając kolejną stronę czytanego właśnie dokumentu.

— Przekażę mu — rzuca, starając się, by zabrzmiało to niezobowiązująco, i zaczyna czytanie od początku strony.

 

**vii.**

— Przyszłam cię przekonać, żebyś wycofał recenzję artykułu Oronta — mówi Celimena, a Alcest ma paskudne wrażenie, że świat nagle stanął w miejscu.

Stoją w częściowo zaciemnionym pokoju, na stoliku palą się świecie, a atmosfera z romantycznego wyczekiwania zmieniła się na pogrzebową. Celimena stoi w plamie światła z korytarza, w szpilkach, płaszczu i torbie z laptopem w lewej ręce, i wygląda na zmęczoną, jakby ich spotkanie było tylko denerwującym obowiązkiem służbowym.

— Dlaczego?

— Oront cię pozwie — odpowiada niecierpliwie Celimena. — Mam ci przypomnieć, jakich sformułowań użyłeś? Czy ktoś w ogóle przeczytał ten felieton, zanim go wysłałeś?

Filint, i kazał przysiąc Alcestowi na wszystkie świętości, że nigdy nie wyśle tej wersji do żadnej redakcji, chociaż prywatnie lektura artykułu Oronta dostarczyła mu niezapomnianych chwil śmiechu.

— Każde słowo jest prawdą, i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Celimena obrzuca go przeciągłym spojrzeniem. Oczywiście, że wie. Oczywiście. Ale Oront jest jej potrzebny, Alcest też jest jej potrzebny, także Akast i Klitander, i każdy z nich musi być przekonany, że to właśnie jego zdanie Celimena ceni sobie najbardziej.

— Nie boisz się konsekwencji? Po prostu go wycofaj. Przyznaj, że się pomyliłeś i cenisz sobie zdanie Oronta. Pomogę ci się oczyścić pijarowo.

Alcest patrzy na nią, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

— Jak w ogóle możesz o to prosić? Chcesz, żebym skłamał?

— Tak — odpowiada Celimena bez wahania. — Dokładnie tego chcę.

-

Później Alcest myśli, że to nie jej słowa i jej stosunek do niego były w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Nie, najgorsze było to, że przez chwilę naprawdę się wahał, czyby tej recenzji nie wycofać, a jej nie wybaczyć. Nawet po tym jak Arsena dostarczyła mu dowody, z których jasno wynikało, że Celimena wszystkich swoich przyjaciół/kochanków traktuje instrumentalnie, szukając w znajomości z nimi korzyści — nawet wtedy był jej skłonny wybaczyć.

I zaproponował jej — z całą swoją charakterystyczną szczerością — żeby zaczęli od nowa, wyjechali gdzieś we dwoje, zaczęli wszystko jeszcze raz. Oront, Akast i Klitander już ją opuścili. Arsena przeżywała chwilę tryumfu. Ale może dla nich jest jeszcze szansa?

Wtedy Celimena spojrzała na niego – ale tak naprawdę, długo _spojrzała —_ i bardzo wyraźnie zapytała, czy już do reszty postradał zmysły.

-

— Ograła mnie — jęczy Alcest, zalany w trupa, klęcząc na kafelkach swojej świeżo wyremontowanej kuchni. Filint, usiłując go podnieść i nie poślizgnąć się na wymiocinach, myśli zgryźliwie, że przyjaciel byłby w dużo mniejszych długach, gdyby nie ów remont, absolutnie konieczny, by pozbyć się śladów krwi i śliny Oronta z sufitu i szafek.

Inna część Filinta, ta, która kazała mu obudzić i ściągnąć tu Eliantę o drugiej nad ranem, myśli, że nigdy jeszcze nie widział Alcesta w tym stanie.

Elianta przyjeżdża w rozciągniętej bluzie z kapturem, jeszcze zaczerwieniona od snu. Od zapachu wymiocin cofa ją z progu kuchni.

— Chryste — mruczy pod nosem i otwiera wszystkie okna w mieszkaniu. — Myślałam, że już mu lepiej.

Filint też tak myślał. W zasadzie był o tym absolutnie przekonany i dlatego pozwolił sobie złamać układ, starannie wypracowany przez niego i Eliantę zaraz po tym koszmarnym zerwaniu, i zamiast zabrać Alcesta na mecz piłki nożnej, został w domu, żeby przygotować się do poniedziałkowej rozprawy.

Elianta nie wygląda, jakby go za to winiła, więc chociaż to jest plus.

Alcest dochodzi do siebie dopiero pod zimnym prysznicem, do którego zaciągnęli go wspólnymi siłami. Elianta zostawia ich samych w łazience i idzie zająć się bałaganem w kuchni, na Filinta zaś spada niewdzięczne zadanie rozebrania i umycia przyjaciela, albo przynajmniej przywrócenia go do takiego stopnia trzeźwości, by był w stanie zrobić to samodzielnie.

Czysty i odrobinę trzeźwiejszy Alcest siada na zimnych kafelkach, opierając się o zimną wannę, i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Przed nim Filint czeka z wyciągniętym ręcznikiem, jak ojciec próbujący wytrzeć dziecko.

— Nie możesz dalej tak funkcjonować — mówi w końcu do drżącej, ociekającej wodą kulki człowieka. — Zrobisz sobie krzywdę, rozumiesz?

— I co z tego? — prycha Alcest, a jego dykcja jest nienaganna jak zawsze. — Kogo by to obeszło?

Przez jedną krótką, ale oszałamiająco gęstą chwilę Filint jest tak wściekły, że musi przygryźć policzki od wewnętrznej strony, żeby nie wybuchnąć.

— Ty draniu — mówi w końcu.. — A co my tu, według ciebie, robimy?

Później Elianta nie komentuje mokrych plam na jego koszuli, marynarce i spodniach. Zamiast tego wlewa w Alcesta jakąś miksturę z mnóstwem elektrolitów i dwoma aspirynami i zmienia mu pościel na czystą.

— Ktoś powinien tu z nim zostać do rana — mówi godzinę później, kiedy Alcest chrapie w swoim łóżku. Pociera twarz dłońmi – tymi wspaniałymi dłońmi, których Filint nie potrafi nie podziwiać — i kręci głową, jakby bolała ją szyja. — To mogę być ja, zanim tu przyjechałam, udało mi się trochę przespać. Możesz jechać do domu.

Patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się słabo, a Filint myśli, że chyba nigdy nie była piękniejsza.

— Nie chcę — wyrywa mu się.

Elianta nie jest zaskoczona.

— Więc zostań.

 

 

**viii.**

Alcest na dłuższy czas wraca do siebie. Znowu podejmuje pracę nad doktoratem, spłaca część długów i stawia się na cotygodniowe niedzielne śniadania. Przestaje zamieniać każdą chwilę w dramat i można z nim porozmawiać na rozsądne tematy. Kilka razy Filint i Elianta pozwalają mu nawet na wykłady z teorii polityki społecznej i dystrybucji pieniądza, chociaż trzeba uczciwie przyznać, że przez większość czasu Filint usiłuje nadążyć, a Elianta przysypia z głową na jego ramieniu.

W wieku dwudziestu dziewięciu lat Celimena zostaje wybrana posłem na Zgromadzenie Narodowe. Alcest jest już w tym czasie średnio znanym i stosunkowo poważanym specjalistą, Elianta zmieniła pracę na taką, która nie grozi poprzecinaniem wszystkich opon w samochodzie, a Filint przez ostatni rok wygrywał sprawę za sprawą i czeka na obiecaną podwyżkę.

— I myślałem… — mówi, biorąc Eliantę za rękę — czy może nie chciałabyś wyskoczyć gdzieś… nad morze… w ten weekend? Bez Alcesta — dodaje, nagle zdenerwowany.

Elianta patrzy na niego, zaskoczona, ale w kącikach jej ust pojawia się uśmiech.

— Słuchaj, Elianta — mówi tego samego dnia Alcest — miałem cię zapytać. Chcesz iść w sobotę na przyjęcie wydziałowe? Zapraszają z osobą towarzyszącą, a nie bardzo mam kogo zabrać.

Żołądek Filinta na moment opada gdzieś w okolice kolan, ale Elianta nawet nie mruga i nie przerywając nakładania sałatki odpowiada:

— Wybacz, Alceście, ale cały weekend będę zajęta.

Być może oboje ustaliliby, że zmienią plany, gdyby wiedzieli, że Alcest zaprosi wobec tego Celimenę.

 

**ix.**

Po wejściu do Zgromadzenia Narodowego kariera Celimeny zwalnia. Jej sieć kontaktów jest szeroka, ale nie _aż tak_ szeroka, jej praca polega głównie na czytaniu mnóstwa papierów i siedzeniu na nudnych spotkaniach, a ilekroć próbuje coś przedsięwziąć, rozbija się o mur złożony z nieprzychylnie jej nastawionych starych, siwiejących pryków, tak pochłoniętych grzaniem stołków, że nie chce im się nawet otworzyć okien i wpuścić do zatęchłych pokojów powiewu świeżości.

W skrócie można by powiedzieć, że zżera ją frustracja.

I tutaj do akcji wkracza Alcest – starszy (przystojniejszy), z większym dorobkiem naukowym, tytułem doktora i zaproszeniem na Forum Ekonomiczne w Davos. Alcest, który wciąż ma nazwisko, pieniądze i kontakty, co prawda niechętnie podtrzymywane, ale w zręcznych rękach Celimeny będące doskonałym narzędziem, by przełamać opór starych pryków z „góry”. Wreszcie Alcest, którego największą bodaj słabością jest fakt, że pokochał kobietę, która jest ucieleśnieniem cech odpowiedzialnych za nieuchronny upadek ludzkości.

— Ale czy jej naprawdę na nim zależy? — pyta Filint, bliski drzemki, leżąc z głową na kolanach Elianty.

— Trudno powiedzieć. Ona sama nie wie, czego chce.

— Mam niemiłe wrażenie, że złamie mu serce. I wiesz, co się stanie.

— Będziemy musieli go pozbierać — odpowiada spokojnie Elianta. — Już to robiliśmy. A zresztą, nie bądźmy defetystami. Moim zdaniem oni oboje bardzo się zmienili od ostatniego razu.

Filint nie odpowiada, ale jego mina wyraża powątpiewanie.

-

W tym momencie rozchodzą się spodnie czasu.

Celimena i Alcest, po początkowym trudnym okresie, znajdują chwiejną równowagę i dzięki wspólnym wysiłkom pną się po szczeblach polityczno-społecznej drabiny na sam szczyt i wciąż w kwiecie wieku wprowadzają się do Pałacu Elizejskiego.

Albo: Celimena i Alcest rozstają się po raz kolejny. Celimena wychodzi za przystojnego, młodego syna bardzo bogatych rodziców i zostaje merem Paryża. Alcest kontynuuje swoje badania nad instrumentami analizy finansowej, a po habilitacji zaszywa się na zabitej dechami wsi w Prowansji.

Albo: po burzliwym rozstaniu to Alcest leczy swoje rany w objęciach Arseny. Na uczelni dochodzi do profesury i co roku wysyła kartki na święta Celimenie, która w międzyczasie nie osiągnęła nic więcej i w końcu rezygnuje z polityki.

I każda z tych historii gdzieś się wydarzy, we właściwym czasie i we właściwym miejscu. Głównie dlatego, że Przeznaczenie, w które Alcest uparcie nie wierzy, lubi czasami zrobić zamach i wymierzyć niedowiarkowi zamaszystego kopa w dowolnie wybranym kierunku.

**Author's Note:**

> Alcestowi zdarza się parafrazować Machiavelliego, co, jak się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, jest dosyć intrygujące, biorąc pod uwagę jego ideały. Tutaj zaplątały się osobiste a) animozje i b) ideały Autorki, która Alcesta, pomimo prób, polubić nie jest w stanie, natomiast zdecydowanie wyznaje makiawelizm. Moja Celimena nie jest 100% Celimeną molierowską – trudno by doprawdy było, minęło w końcu kilkaset lat, feminizacja społeczeństwa postępuje i nie da się jej przenieść w proporcji 1:1. A poza tym lubię ją bardziej, niż Molier każe ją lubić czytelnikom. Także tego. (A poza tym bez jaj, że niby on tak po prostu przełknął dumę i wyjechał gdzieś na zadupie Francji? Not on my watch.)  
> A poza tym nie lubię otwartych zakończeń, bo później nad nimi myślę i myślę i dostaję obsesji i bywa, że odkrawam sobie kawałek palca. Tru story. (Nie żeby to zakończenie nie było otwarte, prawda :D)


End file.
